


兵临城下

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 霍格沃茨一役的那个夜晚，伏地魔带领食死徒大军压境。校长室里，西弗勒斯跟邓布利多进行了最后一次交谈……
Series: 原著向小短文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 4





	兵临城下

**Author's Note:**

> 纯对话体的一次尝试

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”

“晚上好。”

“今晚的星星很明亮。格外明亮。”

“你什么时候跟马人学了一手？”

“啊，西弗勒斯，马人的学问是人类穷其一生也无法参透的……就像魔法。”

“我假设你更希望跟我聊聊天气，阿不思，而不是让我处理桌上堆了三英尺高的禁闭申请？”

“那可以等。D.A的成员经过这一年的磨练，已经学会了隐蔽和保护自己。哦，不得不说这其中少不了你的功劳。”

“……”

“不，西弗勒斯，没有责备你的意思。在这种情况下你尽到了最大的努力，你已经被逼到极限了。”

“谢谢，阿不思。哦，不得不说这其中少不了你的功劳。”

“……”

“我把记忆留给了波特。”

“什么？”

“记忆，阿不思。黑魔王已经觉察到了波特最近就会来霍格沃茨，我的时间不多。”

“西弗勒斯，我很难过——”

“别。”

“——你为这场战争付出了这么多，而且——”

“我说过别说了。”

“好吧。其实西弗勒斯，我欠你一句抱歉。”

“啧，为了什么？”

“为了所有的一切。为了你就读的时候所遭遇的不公正，你被迫背负的责任……为了你选择踏上这条没有归途的路。”

“……那么我也欠你一句感谢，阿不思，为了你在这条路上对我的推动。”

“呵呵，似乎我们之间的谈话如果不这么剑拔弩张的话，还是非常有乐趣的。”

“你不觉得皮笑肉不笑的这副表情比你看见柠檬糖的时候还要愚蠢？乐趣，邓布利多，我不会在乎乐趣，如果可以，我宁可选择嘶——”

“什么？”

“我宁可选择撕开你这幅油质的假笑！”

“哈哈，我却非常享受这份乐趣，西弗勒斯，二维的生活乐趣可不算多——你这就要出去了吗？”

“是的，阿不思，我去去就来……阿不思？”

“怎么？”

“……死是什么感觉？”

“哈哈，很快。我想等你回来我们就可以继续讨论这个话题了——你什么时候回来？”

“很快。”

\--------------------------------

“主人……我们，我们不该……等等吗？”

“开始。”


End file.
